


No Promises Cowboy

by CaptainNautical



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Semi Public, Smut, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: Arthur and Beau fight some idiots outside Rhodes. They get all messy and angry about it and wash off in a lake together
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Trans Character, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	No Promises Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep the genitalia talk to a minimum bc i get it. Anyways trans cowboys trans cowboys trans cowboys!

“Yer so fucking annoying, Arthur!” Beau slid off his horse and tied an angry knot with the rains around a small tree.

“Oh i’m annoyin?” Arthur sidled up to the same spot. Beau gently pushed the head of Arthur’s horse out of his way as he made it down the rocky hill towards the lake they had stopped next to. 

“You and your macho man attitude,” Beau threw his hat on the ground and reached to take off a boot, “you’re so goddamn bull headed!” 

Arthur left his hat on the horn of his saddle. He was shaking his head as he watched Beau shuck off his other boot.

Both of them were disgusting. They had just gotten away from a fight in Rhodes. Both were covered in a slew of mud and blood after wrestling some white trash idiots outside a saloon. Beau had the beginning signs of a black eye. Arthur’s lip was split and his ear was bleeding still. 

“I don’t know what the hell yer yellin at me for!” Arthur dropped his gun belt and was pulling off both boots. Beau angrily trudged out into the lake, kicking up as much water as he could in the process. 

“You just had to say something to that guy!” Beau could just barely be heard over the racket he was making in the water.  
Arthur made a frustrated noise. He stood at the edge of the lake with his hands on his hips

“Would you have rather I just sat there?” He pressed two fingers to his ear. His hearing was getting blocked by all the blood. He cursed, shook his head and trudged into the water.

“Yes!” Beau splashed himself a few times and scrubbed his hands all over his face. “I would have!” 

“And let that idiot,” Arthur sat himself down on the rocky lake bed, “call me a goddamn cock sucking whore and you a fucking disgusting pig?” 

Beau was panting a little. Dirty water dripped off his hair and down onto him. His sopping wet clothes clung to his body and weighed down his tired limbs. Arthur was washing out his ear. Beau’s vision was getting blurry from his black eye.

“Arthur we talked about this.” Beau’s voice was about ten volumes lower. He had lost the fire in his spirit. The adrenaline was winding down. 

“Then you know I aint a big fan of your solution.” Arthur dunked his head in the water. They were still a good distance apart from each other. 

“I don’t see what the difference is.” Beau shook his head. “You been called all kinds of sh-“

“It aint mean nothin til now!” Arthur said angrily. Beau looked up as he angrily smacked his arm against the water. “It’s just names til you got someone you care about with you. And you always talk about how you’re used to it like it’s nothin. Well it aint! And I...” he paused, looking out at the lake and the stillness of the surrounding forest. “I aint used to it.” He finished quietly. 

Beau was looking at him with his mouth shut. Whatever anger he had left fell off him like the mud sliding off his arms. He trudged his way through the water and sat himself down close to Arthur. The other man wouldn’t look at him. He just scrubbed his beard with his one hand. 

“Arthur, I’m sorry.” Beau said quietly. He reached out and ran his hand down Arthur’s arm. 

Arthur looked over at him. He took Beau’s hand on his arm and held over it. 

“Look at us.” Beau tried to smile a little. Arthur smirked a bit and sighed.

“Couple of rats.” Arthur muttered, wiping some dirt off his knees. He moved his hand up and cupped Beau’s cheek just under where his swollen eye was. “That hurt, darlin?”  
Beau scrunched his nose. 

“Yeah, but i’ll be ok.” He nudged his head. “Lemme see your ear.” 

Arthur turned a bit as Beau pulled in closer. He undid Arthur’s bandana and leaned forward to get a better look. Arthur reached and touched Beau’s chest with the tips of his fingers.

“Should take those off.” He muttered, tilting his head as Beau prompted.

Beau just grunted. Arthur reached out and put his hand on Beau’s hip to guide him more into his line of sight. It was awkward with how Beau was currently cleaning his ear, but Arthur slowly started to undo Beau’s shirt. He pulled out the hem of his over shirt once all the buttons were off. He reached up blindly and found the clasp securing Beau’s binding in place. He heard Beau let out a slow exhale when he undid it, his chest pushing inward as Arthur gathered up the wrappings. 

“Can you hear that?” Beau snapped lightly in Arthur’s ear.

“Uh huh.” Arthur responded.

“Well that’s good. It don’t look too bad. Just a lot of blood for the cut there.” 

“Commere so yer in front of me better.” Arthur grunted, he was losing grip of the bindings. Beau put his hand over Arthurs. He pulled it away slightly but still knelt in front of him, now right in front of him instead of to the side. Arthur liked how Beau looked without his binder on. He liked how he looked with it on too, course, but he rarely ever got to see him like this.

“Look at you.” Arthur mused, smiling a bit. Beau’s shirt was open down the middle but wasn’t completely off. His chest wasn’t completely exposed either, just his sternum was. “Look like one of those romance novel covers we seen in Saint Denis.” 

Beau chuckled. He trudged forward and planted himself in Arthurs lap while still facing him. His legs pressed against the other man’s torso.

“Don’t tease me, Arthur.” 

“Who’s teasin?” Arthur wrapped his one arm around Beau’s waist. His other hand pressed up against his bare sternum. 

Beau wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s suspenders. A soft blush had creeped up on his face, only visible through the grime by the tips of his ears. That and Arthur knew Beau’s tells by now. Arthur flattened his hand on Beau’s chest and hiked him up further on his lap. His fingers trailed into his shirt and Arthur paused, looking up at Beau.

Beau nodded his head a bit, worrying at his lip and looking away slightly. Arthur dipped his head down to kiss at his now exposed neck. At the same moment he slid his hand over and caught Beau’s nipple in between his fingers. Beau gasped, his fingers hitching up on Arthur’s suspenders. 

“Yeah?” Arthur rumbled in Beau’s ear, making the other shiver.

Beau was worrying at the corner of his lip. His hands wrapped around and held onto Arthur’s sides.

“What if someone comes?” 

“Then let them.” Arthur stated. “I aint moving.” 

He dipped his head again and kissed at Beau’s collarbone. He twisted Beau’s nipple in between his fingers. Beau let out a breathy curse, his fingers fluttering up to rake up through Arthur’s wet hair. 

“You like that, boy?” Arthur huffed in his ear, tugging and torturing Beau’s nipple as he squirmed on Arthurs lap. “I know you do.” Arthur grinned, nipping at Beau’s earlobe.

“Mean.” Beau said breathlessly, a drunk looking smile on his face. 

Arthur pressed his hand up and snaked over to Beau’s other nipple. He rolled and pitched it in his calloused fingers. Beau whined softly and pushed up against Arthur.

“I love how riled this gets you.” Arthur smiled. 

“Arthur...” Beau huffed, his hands holding onto Arthur’s back. 

Arthur teased him back and forth for a while. He held onto the squirming Beau with a firm hand on his ass while the other explored his chest as he saw fit. After a particularly hard tug Beau whimper and pressed his head in Arthur’s neck.

“Arthur... Arthur please.” He begged softly, his hips unconsciously rolling forward.

“Please what?” Arthur purred. Before Beau could whine again Arthur shifted him up and a little to the left and dropped Beau so he was straddling his left thigh. Beau huffed out something unintelligible and rolled his hips up against Arthur’s thigh. He squirmed and scooted closer, reaching and grabbing wherever he could as he unashamedly humped Arthur’s leg.

“Fuck.” Arthur breathed. “Darlin you’re so gorgeous.” He placed his hands on Beau’s hips and held loosely. 

Water was sloshing around them with his movements. An annoying amount of it was being splashed on Arthurs face. He grunted and stilled Beau only to pick him up. Arthur took them out of the water and carried him up the small embankment to settle down at the base of a tree. He placed Beau back on his thigh. He reached up and strokes a soft thumb under Beau’s black eye.  
“Go on then,” he encouraged with a grin.  
“God, Arthur. That was sexy...” he pushed forward and placed a hand on his chest as his hips pressed back down. “How you can just... just pick me up so easy...” he dropped his head a bit and reached now for the arm that was lowering from his face. 

Arthur pressed a thumb in Beau’s mouth and he moaned softly around it.  
Arthur let him rut against his thigh for a good while until Beau was making little desperate noises against his neck. Arthur cupped the back of his neck and snaked his hand down. He palmed at the front of Beau’s jeans and Beau moaned breathy into his ear. Arthur kissed at Beau’s jaw and worked his hand under the waist band of his pants. Beau almost shouted when Arthur started stroking him.

“Shh.” Arthur hushed. “Unless you really do want someone to hear.” He rubbed in slow circles. “What a sight that would be, huh boy?” 

Beau whimperd and shuddered softly.  
“I think you’d like it.” Arthur was starting to move a bit more.

Beau swallowed and shook his head. 

“Mm... think you’re lyin to me boy. Think you want someone to see me makin you cum with just my fingers.” 

Beau was breathless. He held onto Arthur’s head and moaned helplessly as Arthur touched him. 

“You like that don’t you, dirty boy?” Arthur’s voice was low and rough. Beau was nodding his head desperately. “I know you do. My boy. Look at you. You’re close already aren’t you?” 

Beau was bouncing a bit on Arthur’s hand. He choked a bit as Arthur kicked up his pace. 

“A-Arthur fuck-“ 

“That’s it boy. Cum just like this for me. Got you all worked up. Fuck baby...” With his other hand he held onto Beau’s waist. He sat up to meet Beau’s chest. Their mouths crashed together and they kissed until Beau started making little noises. Arthur released Beau’s mouth.

“Cum, Darlin.” He breathed on his lips.  
Beau shook himself apart after that. His vision went white and his world fuzzy as he rocked on Arthur’s hand and moaned brokenly. In his after shocks he could just barely make out Arthur stroking himself. Beau had just enough sense to kiss sloppily but hungrily all over Arthur. Not long after Arthur was grunting his own release onto his hand. Beau kissed his reverently through it and when they were done the two slumped forward onto each other. 

Beau was sprawled against Arthurs chest. It just now occurred to him he couldn’t see out of his black eye. A moment later he was reminded why they were there in the first place. Beau sat up a bit.

“Arthur?”

“Yes darlin?” He responded with his eyes closed. 

“I know how different all this is with me but I... uh..” He pressed two fingers under his eye. Arthur looked up at him. “Well you’re still here so I... Thank you.” 

Arthur took his wrist gently and pulled him back against his chest. 

“Aint goin nowhere, Beau.” 

“Me neither.” Beau replied softly. Arthur squeezed him gently and ran a hand up and down his back.

“Just don’t keepin gettin into fights for me.” Beau muttered.

“No promises, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this is edited rly bad i’ll check it later


End file.
